staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 października 1992
70px 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Columbo" (4) - serial prod. USA 11.35 Azymut - magazyn wojskowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań: Jak wyposażyć mleczarnię, Spółdzielnia po francusku 12.50 Powstawanie kontynetu (2): "Bogata pustynia" - serial dok. prod. angiel 13.45 Jak dożyć stu lat: Szkoła zdrowia Makarego Sieradzkiego 14.00 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Ojcowski Park Narodowy 14.25 Nie tylko dinozaury 14.40 Zwierzęta świata "Wielki rów afrykański" (1): "Ślady stóp w dolinie" (cz. 1) - serial dok. prod. ang. 15.10 Przez lądy i morza: Tajemnice pustyni Nazca 15.35 My dorośli: O nietolerancji 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant oraz film z serii "Animais in Action" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" (14) - serial prod. USA 18.20 Międzynarodowe Spotkania Wokalistów Jazzowych - Zamość '92 18.35 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 "Tęczowy Mini-Box" 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Wesoła siódemka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Columbo" (4) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Tylko w Jedynce 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Na czarno - reportaż 23.55 Język włoski (2) 0.10 Jutro w programie 70px 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "The Carsat Crisis" (2) - język ang. w nauce i technice 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - (powt.) 17.20 Wspólna Europa: Unia Europejska (3) Problemy tworzenia Unii Europejskiej związane z wynikami referendum we Francji 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Cywilny front" (odc. pilotowy): "Wszystko jasne, nikt nic nie wie" - serial prod. USA (1991) 20.05 Wielka piłka - magazyn wydarzeń piłkarskich 20.45 Ad vocem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 Teatr Sensacji: Jerzy Janicki - "Akcja V" (6 - ost.) "Trzeci most" 23.10 "Czerwona Dynastia" (3) "Rok Smoka" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 24.00 Panorama 70px 15.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Z serii ,,Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci pt.: ,,Powtór" 16.15 ,,Karino" (7): ,,Droga do sławy" - serial filmowy prod. polskiej 16.45 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Ekostres - magazyn ekologiczny Olgierda Wieczorka 17.15 ,,Prosto w oczy" - magazyn nastolatek pod redakcją Cecylii Zych-Micińskiej 17.45 ,,Na gorąco" 18.00 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 ,,Lancet" - magazyn medyczny pod red. Adama Kraśnickiego 18.50 ,,Samo życie" - program Ewy Kozik 19.20 ,,Daj szansę zdrowiu" - listy 19.30 Wiadomości (retransmisja z Warszawy) 20.00 ,,Dorastanie" (2) - serial filmowy TVP 21.00 ,,Reporterzy Deutsche Welle przedstawiają..." (wersja oryg.) 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie 70px 8.30 Sąsiedzi - ser. austral. 9.05 Punkt, punkt, punkt! 10.20 Chiemgauer Volkstheater Heiratsfieber 12.00 Koło szczęścia 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - ser. austral. 15.05 Hotel - ser. USA 16.00 MacGyver - ser. USA 17.05 Idź na całość 18.15 Bingo 19.20 Koło szczęścia - (telegra 20.15 Wilcze rewiry - film krym. 21.15 Ulrich Mayer Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel - reportaż 22.55 Wojownik - film USA 00.50 MacGyver - ser. USA 70px 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Tenis - Sydney 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Futbol amerykański 15.00 Mistrzostwa w tańcu towarzyskim 16.00 Regaty olimpijskie 17.00 Tenis 18.00 Triathlon 19.00 Koszykówka 20.30 Magazyn aktualności sportowych 21.30 Dziennik sportowy 22.00 Futbol amerykański 23.30 Kick-boxing 00.30 Europejski dziennik sportowy 70px 8.50 Owen Marshall - serial 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Velby - serial 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Życie jest grą - serial 13.20 Klan z Kalifornii 14.15 Historia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy - śmierć w kasynie 16.00 Hains Meiser 17.00 Telegra 18.00 Elf 99 19.15 Explosiv 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Anioł dla Feliksa 21.15 Notruf 22.15 Jak proszę? 23.15 Gottschalk - show 0.00 L.A. Law Strasznie miła rodzinka - serial 0.30 Baretta 1.30 Quincy 70px 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 13.45 Show komputerowy (powt.) 14.15 Jazz 16.10 Jakby pańsktwo zadecydowali? 17.00 Mini ZiB 17.10 Madita (serial) 17.35 Rozgryź orzech! - telegra 18.00 Sport 19.30 3 Sat studio 21.45 Magazyn kult. 21.51 Wiadomości sportowe 22.25 Skorpion (thriller) 0.00 10 przed 10 70px 7.00 Bim bam bino 9.35 Lou Grant - serial 10.25 Ruck Zuck (powt.) 10.55 Hopp oder Top - telegra 11.25 Top Model 12.00 Dziki Zachód 13.00 Bim bam bino 16.40 Wildcat - serial 17.05 Igranie z ogniem 17.30 Lou Grant 18.25 Dick Turpin - serial 19.00 Ruck Zuck 19.35 Hopp oder Top 20.15 Nocny patrol 21.05 Pojedynek z kierownicą - film ang. z 1958 r. 23.00 Operacja Wietnam - serial 0.00 De Hackenstein - film grozy prod. USA z 1988 r. 2.05 Raj żądzy 2.30 - 6.25 Powtórzenia 70px 8.00 Twardo, ale serdecznie (powt.) 8.50 Colt na każdy przypadek (powt.) 9.50 Outlaw Blues - kom. USA z 1977 r. 11.45 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.40 Bill Cosby Show 13.10 Perry Mason - serial krym. 14.10 Matlock (powt.) 15.50 Twardo, ale serdecznie 16.40 Trick 7 - filmy rysunkowe 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial 20.15 Powódź - film USA z 1976 r. 22.20 Wydział Specjalny - serial krym. 23.20 Kołysanka szatana - horror USA 1.05 Nocny Sokół - serial krym. 2.10 - 4.50 Powtórzenia filmów i seriali 70px 7.00 Awake on the Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 Simones Dance Party 18.30 MTV Prime 20.00 Dial MTV 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 4.00 Night Videos 70px 7.40 Methode Victor 9.00 Płn-płd. 10.00 Zielone światło 11.00 Góry 12.00 Szanse dla piosenki 13.45 Kulturalny rosół 17.00 Co słychać? 17.45 Methode Victor 18.00 Pytania do mistrza 19.00 Zabawa ze słownikiem 19.30 Dziennik belgijski 20.00 Nie trzeba marzyć 21.30 Rynek wieku 23.50 Viva 70px 6.50 - 10.00 TV śniadaniowa 7.00 Wiadomości 7.35 Magazyn ekonomiczny 10.05 Molly - serial 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Tylko ten świat - mag. public. 11.55 Pogoda 12.00 Służba domowa 12.30 Wiadomości 13.55 Trzy minuty o... 14.00 ,,Przypuśćmy, że..." 14.30 Prapremiera - mag. aktualności kulturalnych 14.45 Tylko ten świat 14.55 Piłka nożna: Włochy - Szwajcaria 16.50 Big! - program dla młodzieży 17.55 Dzisiaj w parlamencie 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Wujek Buck - serial 18.40 Złote lata - serial 19.40 Nos Kleopatry 19.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20.40 Podwójkna gra 22.45 Nocna linia - magazyn 23.15 Świat Quark: ,,Europa" 0.30 Dzisiaj w parlamencie 0.40 Północ i okolice 0.50 Wyścigi samochodowe w San Remo 1.10 Tenis - Bolzano 2.20 Jednostka B2 do ataku - film 4.10 Międzynarodowy port lotniczy - serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1992 roku